


Moment in time

by Heather



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Flashback, Gap Filler, Gen, Kid Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Moment in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos_by_design](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chaos_by_design).



  
"Stephen, you are being lazy." Holtz says as he raps the boy's fingers again. "That is not the proper spelling."

Seven years old and already displaying demonic obstinacy. It would take the patience of St. Francis to teach this boy anything, and yet, he gets the feeling that even a saint would have trouble with his son. The thought gives him an oddly fond feeling, even as he's irritated to death by the tendency.

"That's not how it's written on _those._" Stephen says with a wave of his hand at a stained, nearly shredded blue blanket in the corner.

The blankets were a purchase of Justine's for the child when they first began planning to build a family together. She had run out with all the excitement of a true new mother and bought the baby many outfits, trinkets and toys. Few had come with them to this terrible place, and most that had were long gone. But still he was plagued by the existence of the blankets.

Every single item Justine had purchased was emblazoned with "Steven."

"They are wrong." Holtz says simply. "Now again."

Stephen glares first at him, then at the piece of carefully-cured animal hide Holtz has made for them to use as paper. He draws a line of frot-blood ink through his first wobbly "Steven." His handwriting is no worse than any other child's--a troubling fact, given that too many creatures are drawn by light, and they must always practice his lessons in darkness, brightened only by the lightning outside. Holtz himself must wait for flashes to read the boy's work. Stephen needs no such amenity; he can see perfectly in the dark.

The boy carefully pens underneath, just under the first line, "Stephen."

Holtz smiles.

"I like the other way better." Stephen says.

Holtz bites his tongue, then grinds out, "Then write it again."

He will teach this boy proper religion, even down to the spelling of his name--a holy name, the name of the protomartyr--it if it is the last thing he does.


End file.
